Cat Kagome
by sabrina-p
Summary: Kagome turns into a snow cougar hanyou, Inuyasha is overwhelmed and can barely keep himself away from her.
1. A month later

Cat Kagome  
Chapter one  
  
Inuyasha knew the time was coming for a month now. He could smell the youkai in Kagome getting strong. When he first smelt the youkai in Kagome he thought Sesshourmou was near. Then he realized the smell was sweet and kind. Not mean and hateful. He followed the smell and ended up at the river to find Kagome soaking her feet. He was puzzled for a moment. He began looking around in search of the youkai when he realized it was Kagome. He smiled at the thought of Kagome being a half demon like him. He had decided that a jewel shard had done this.  
~ Flashback~  
Inuyasha ripped his claws down the center of the cat youkai. "Kagome! Look for the shard!" Inuyasha yelled "I see it! It's right in front of me!" She grabbed for the shard, forgetting the many cuts in her hand. She felt the youkai blood ooze over and in the cuts in her hand. She didn't think of anything about it because she had done it before. Yet Kagome didn't realize that a tiny piece of shard had been in the blood.  
~End Flashback~  
Inuyasha had been sitting at a tree by the well. He was waiting for Kagome to get back from a test she was taking in her time. Yet he could still smell the sweetness of the youkai in Kagome's footprints. Inuyasha was going to tell Kagome tonight about her becoming half youkai. He sat back and imagined the way Kagome would look.  
~Daydream~  
Kagome is sitting near Inuyasha. Yet not as her usual human self. Inuyasha decided she would have whitish/silverfish hair like his because the youkai they fought was a snow cougar anyway.  
He watched Kagome lay back on the grass. Her ears turning in all directions hearing the slightest sound of a deer trampling a twig in the nearby forest. He thought her ears were now the cutest things about her besides her sexy snow-white fluff tail.  
~End Daydream~  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled Where is he? She decided to do a light "sit", just to see if he was up in a tree. "Inuyasha! Sit please!" Kagome half yelled over the trees. With a thud that announced Inuyasha was near, she followed his scent. She stopped mid-step wondering. How can I smell Inuyasha? She heard a twig snap to her side and jumped about 2 feet landing to face Inuyasha. "You wench! Why did you sit me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha growled. Then he decided to stop. This was Kagome he was growling at, not some ordinary wench. He loved her. Wait what did I say? Do I really love her? He zoned out; completely forgetting Kagome was right in front of him. "Inuyasha you there?" Kagome said while waving her hand in front of him. "Oh yeah, Hi Kagome." Stuttered Inuyasha "Inuyasha why could I smell you?" Kagome asked completely ignoring Inuyasha's ranting about him being "sitted". "Well a, See a, it has to do with a, that demon we fought." "Earth to Inuyasha, We've fought a lot of demons." "Yes but that last one we fought about a month ago." Inuyasha murmured. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you?" "Kagome please don't be mad at me, but may I tell you something?" "Whoa, Inuyasha your being scarier then usual and that's saying something. Are you really asking permission to talk?" Inuyasha started playing with his left ear. "Um yeah, it um, you um, you're a youkai." Kagome just stood there not really hearing what he just said. "I'm a youkai? Really I am?" Kagome then let this process through her head. She then made a high pitch squeal that made Inuyasha almost fall over from the intensity. "Inuyasha am I really a youkai well I'm more of a hanyou right I mean I'm part human like you." Inuyasha nodded afraid of what Kagome was going to do to him. Kagome jumped up and hugged Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha's eyes went big as saucer plates at how right her arms felt against him. "Oh this is so wonderful Inuyasha, I get to be a hanyou like you and a snow cougar at that!" "Your not mad? You really don't mind being a hanyou?" Inuyasha stuttered in surprise. "How could I be mad? I get to have a tail and ears! By the way how long have you known? And when will I transform?" "Well I've known for a month. You should transform tomorrow since that is when we fought the cougar demon."  
Inuyasha tried to say this in a serious tone but it was hard because he was overjoyed by how happy Kagome was. He knew Kagome never judged him for what he was. That's what Inuyasha loved most about Kagome besides the fact she was a beautiful human soon to be hanyou. Inuyasha smiled at that thought. Kagome brought Inuyasha back to earth when she started to rub his ears and say. "I wanted to see how soft mine will be. I mean I know I've touched your ears before but I never really, really touched them." Inuyasha half purred half growled at how Kagome made his ears feel. Kagome giggled then said. "I'm gonna go tell the rest of the group!" She flashed him one of her million dollar smiles he loved and then she ran into the village.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I've decided that chapter two should start. I guess you could consider this a cliffy but yeah. I already have chapter two written btw. But I might not load it for a couple days. It will depend on how I feel in about an hour. I'm like up at up midnight so tata for now! Oh and pleaseeeeeeeee review this fanfic. It is my first fanfic ever. I started it about 3 months ago but it laid on my desk for like 2 months the first chapter about two paragraphs in. REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll have Keade put rosary beads on you so I can "sit" you! I have the power! Jeez my spelling check is having a fit with this A/N lol. Bie bie now. P.S. REVIEW!! 


	2. Sit boy

Chapter Two  
  
Sango hugged Kagome after hearing the news. "Wow, You really are going to be a hanyou? That's so amazing. I bet Inuyasha was happy." Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha was happy or not. She had left to tell everyone else the news before she got a response. She decided she would go find him and see what he thought about it.  
  
Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on a branch in the God tree. Why does he sit in that tree still. He was stuck to it for 50 years. Wouldn't he be tired of it?  
  
Inuyasha had jumped up into the tree right after Kagome left. He knew it was the god tree, after being stuck to it, it's a little hard to miss. He still felt comfortable sitting in it though. He was always able to clear his head and think when he was by or in it. "Inuyasha!' Kagome yelled Inuyasha leaned over and saw Kagome yelling for him. "Hey, Kagome." "Why do you always sit in that tree? I mean aren't you tired of it?" "No, it helps me think." Inuyasha said leaning back against it. "If you're thinking about how rude I was leaving you like that. I won't argue." Yet Inuyasha was thinking a whole different thought. He was thinking of what it would be like to hold the hanyou form of Kagome in his arms. "I wasn't thinking you were rude. I was thinking of how nice it would be to have another hanyou on the team. Well really you are probably as powerful as me now or going to be tomorrow. You being part miko and youkai plus your already a strong human makes," Kagome turned in a blush at Inuyasha thinking she is, well was, a strong human. Inuyasha smiled then continued. "You really strong even though you weren't born a hanyou." "T-thank you Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered in reply "No problem," Inuyasha jumped down from the tree facing Kagome. "Just don't let it go to your head that I was thinking something nice about you." Inuyasha added, not wanting Kagome to know just yet that he had a lot of feelings towards her. He then walked off. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest then stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha's back. "Kagome stick your tongue back in your mouth. It's very unbecoming of you." Kagome immediately regained her composure and put her tongue back in her mouth. Then calmly said "Inuyasha, sit." She walked by Inuyasha's flattened body like he wasn't even there.  
  
Why does Inuyasha have to always act like a jerk after being nice? He shows his deep down feelings then covers them up. And why do I have to love him so much. For a minute there I thought he might feel the same for me but I guess I'm now just a more powerful Shard Detector. Aw well its fun here so I'm gonna stick around. Plus its gonna be hard to explain when I turn into a complete hanyou tomorrow if I go back. Kagome thought on the way back to Keade's hut.  
  
I guess I deserved that. Huffed Inuyasha when he finally was able to get up from the "sit". But I can't show my true feelings towards her yet, at least not in till she turns full hanyou.  
  
A/N: lol that sounds a little funny "full hanyou". Don't get it. well I guess you have to be in my head. Sorry for ruining the moment, If there is one, but I can't think of where to go from here. This chapter is shorter then the last, hope that doesn't upset anyone. Anyway anyone got advice? I was thinking of either Inuyasha walking back to Keade's hut or just going to the day Kagome transforms. I have decided to be nice and let you guys pick. Kk? Tell me what you want to happen if you feel up to it. I probably won't be able to give everyone what he or she requests but I can sure as well try! There's a first time for everything. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. I'm back!

Okay people don't kill me but this isn't the next chappy. This is an author's note. I had no freaken clue that this story had 48 reviews with only two chapters. I've been kinda avoiding it.Hehe.don't throw any shoes at me please..-ducks out of way, shoe whizzes by ear, hair russles in response-.damn to late.. Well I hated this story after having writers block with it for like two months maybe more, can't really tell. Soooooo anyway, I haven't even started on the third chapter. I like the idea of the last review I got -have her walk back to the hut, have a little convo while in the hut, then have it jump to when Kagome transforms (that night). The convo in the hut will let me get some humor in, and as everyone that knows me, knows I love humor. Okay and I..-blonde moment-.sorry got side tracked.have no clue what I was about to say. Okay I know something else I wanted to say I know there is no such things of snow cougars but Inuyasha isn't real either..even though I wouldn't mind if he was.yea that's another point. OH GOD! SO HAPPY.JUST GOT MY FIRST SHOGUN JUMP IN THE MAIL.-does happy frog dance-..okay well look for the next chappy soon.I'm not sure when I'll have it up..but even though it's probably really stupid of me I'm gonna type up another fic that I wrote for a class project.it's not even near done....Well see you guys later..=^^= P.S. I forgot to tell you! Check out my Inuyasha fanart at fanart.ctgameinfo.com , my pin name is Lady_Taiyoukai_of_the_West .I ah kinda love Sessy now..possibly look in the future I might have a Sessy/Kag fic!  
-ENJOY!-  
=^^= 


	4. Scattered Birds Leads to stomping Inus

Chapter3  
  
Kagome went back to Kaede's hut. "Kaede, I've decided to go back. T-to my own era to tell my parents what's happening with me being hanyou, or atleast soon anyway," Kagome droops her head and mumbles. "I hope."  
  
"What was that child? You hope to become hanyou? Well don't be ashamed of it because of your feelings for Inuyasha," Keade states while rummaging around for some tea.  
  
"Lady Kaede, how could you possibly know about my feelings for Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Oh come now! Everyone knows about your feelings for Inuyasha. I know it, Sango knows it, Shippo even knows It." laughs Keade. "Poor Shippo that he sometimes gets so caught up in your arguments, he doesn't know what to do half the time."  
  
"You think this is one big joke don't you, hurting my feelings like this?!" Huffs Kagome.  
  
"On the contrary you're hurting your own feelings by not admitting them to the person that you feel them for," smiles Keade. "I was just trying to help you realize that"  
  
"Well how do I tell him that I've had feelings for him practically since I've met him? I mean its Inuyasha were talking about."  
  
"That one I can't help you with." Keade says sipping her tea.  
  
Kagome snaps her fingers," I know! Maybe my mom can, It's a good thing I was deciding to go back home anyway or else I would have never thought of it," exasperates Kagome. "Thank you Lady Kaede. I'm gonna go tell the others that I'll be back soon, " says Kagome leaving Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome what are you smiling about on this bright afternoon" Miroku stops and asks on his way to Keada's hut.  
  
"Oh nothing. Since you're here, have you seen Inuyasha and the other two?"  
  
"Inuyasha is up in the God tree, Shippo is at the stump of it, and I'd pay you to tell me where Sango is but it looks like you don't even know." Miroku states blatantly while eyeing Kagome's breasts.  
  
"Maybe she's hiding from you, you lech of a monk." shouts Kagome.  
  
"I probably deserved that."  
  
Kagome walked off to join Shippo and Inuyasha at the God Tree.  
  
"Hey have you two seen Sango lately?"  
  
"Yep I did. I saw her just a few minutes ago at the hot spring." says Shippo while finishing off some candy Kagome had given him earlier that week.  
  
"Thank you Shippo. Well can you go get her for me? While you're at it bring Miroku back here too. I passed him on the way here, he's walking to Keade's hut. I have something I want to tell you all. And I don't want to say it more than once." smiles Kagome.  
  
"Ok I'll be right back." Shippo says while skipping down the path.  
  
"So what do you have to tell us that is so important?  
  
"Wait until the others get back and you'll find out." yells Kagome. Birds scatter from the trees.  
  
"Yikes, See look at what you did! You scared all the birds away from their nests with your annoying voice." "Well then you'll be happy to know that you won't have to hear it for awhile since I'm going back to my own era you jerk." screams Kagome.  
  
"You're going back," huffs Sango  
  
"To your own," pants Shippo  
  
"Era," sweats Miroku  
  
"When did you guys get here," asks Inuyasha  
  
"We started running when we heard screaming. We thought someone might be in danger," still sweating says Miroku. Sitting down on the ground. " what's this about someone going back to their own era?"  
  
"Why don't you tell then Kagome since you're the one whose leaving." spat Inuyasha.  
  
All heads turn to Kagome.  
  
"Yes. It's true." sighs Kagome and drops her chin to her chest.  
  
"See I told you."  
  
"Now Inuyasha lets calm down and act like civilized beings." Intervenes Miroku.  
  
"That's It I'm outta here!"  
  
"Kagome you're just gonna let him leave?! Say 'sit' quick before he can't hear you," shouts Shippo.  
  
"Yes I am. If he doesn't want to stay and hear me out then it's his loss not mine." snorts Kagome with indignation.  
  
A/N: Okay here you long waited 3 chapter. I did not type this up, I only edited it. I have a Friend from animepike (cee-cee) helping me. There are gonna be a couple Ocs in this book. That my friend Kyle and me made up in science class XD..Well hope you enjoy it. Now please stop throwing shoes at me XD. 


End file.
